Video monitoring systems, e.g., a closed-circuit television system, can provide one or more video cameras to monitor at least one location in view of the cameras. Some video monitoring systems are configured to transmit video signals from the one or more cameras to a central location for presentation on a limited set of monitors, and in certain instances, for recording and additional analysis. For example, a video monitoring system may be adapted to capture and analyze video from various locations including banks, casinos, airports, military installations, convenience stores, parking lots, or the like. Video information from video cameras of video monitoring systems may be sent to and analyzed by a video analytics platform.